amazing spiderman zack and cody meet part 2
by alaskamanmountie 12
Summary: codyis to become the next gen spiderman in search of the lizard will he succeed to find maddie brother ?
1. Chapter 1

Amazing spiderman suite life of zack and cody meet

Zack woke up and spat blood out his nostrils waking up from a brand new figt brawl in new York soon his spine was chilling after all maddie was here searching for her brother however she lved no matter the cost he promised he go to new York she felt blood curtle news had just cut the city that the giant lizard Was defated by the amazing spiderman ten years ago he was thought to be dead meanwhile several miles away peter and stacy mourned the monteum to come their fith honeymoon and they had no single venom, no lizard no harry Osborn of oscorp ,aka the green goblin and most of all punisher or loki or doom meanwhile farther maddies fitpatricks brother spat in a chair uptight the lizards claw teared his shirt again he yelled help the police butslted in only to be killed long after the death the police cody ran to see zack and said zack any luck have you seen bailey when a giant venomious claw grabbed cody and slashed the tear jackingside of his gut but then a swoop came in with a shield captain America sadly he was shot down with the claw venom screeched in pain dying with no clue to help and just mashed down the gutter like wrapper stealing candy from a baby

meanwhile

Peter rushed to captain stacy and replied it ruined my life the lizard tore the boy from my hands it might be timeto call in spiderman and spiderman is you pete but i have retired he yelled then captain stacy said i heard theres this nerd you have in your class cody ...

As he cody heard it from Captain stacy said theres one shot the serum \

Zack yelled its to dangerous for you no it isn't he yelled im 19 soon the serum was put in the gas chamber and he went shocked cody was doomed zack screamed in tears cody ...


	2. Chapter 2

Amazing spiderman suite life of zack and cody meet part 2

As peter screamed cody are you okay soon he had muscles as strong as ever he jumped the building and with a single bounce jumped on to peters computer will this be permanent yes said peter but you must claim the oath as spiderman i swear to never tell my love life bailey or mother because as you told with great power comes repsoblity

Soon the lizard destroyed half of new York in the spidey fan costume saw the giant lizard then a giant jump came from bound and knocked it flying it was spiderman they foughtand the buildings crumbled blood tearing cries coming from none other than the lizard the fiercest battle since his new webshooters updated the catridges clogged his mouth where is bailey you vuile villain the lizard yelled a screech saying spiderman is younger than he appears but with great power i can out run bailey spiderman jumped London out the way and pushed the lizard in to a cold heating unit which killed and overdosed him and pushed him in to the sea ! this wasn't the end of his adventures peter came up and said baileys in medical bay and the boy crictacaklly endandgred thanks said cody i gotta fly then London said who is that guy betcha daddy could find out ...


	3. Chapter 4

THE AMAZING DEATH OF SPIDERMAN CODY ?

AS VENOM RMAPAGED THROUGH THE CITY IT KILLED EVERYTHING CODY FELT COLD HE JUMPED IN THE PSIDEY SUIT KISSED AND FLEW VENOM GRABBED THE CATRDIEGEDS AND BAND SUIT AND RUPIIDED THE RUBBER SOON SPIDERMAN WAS CAUGHT BEING KILLED THE FOUGHT IUN TIL AFIRE RAGED HEPUNCHED AND THE BOMB FELL KILLING VENOM SUIT OFF OF THE SONAR PULSE AND HE PUSHED MADDIES BROTHER TO SAFFETY BUT A BUILDING FELL WHEN HE PUSHED LONDOIN AND EVERY ONE AWY HOLIDING WEBS VENOM SUIT STRANGLED HIM ONLY TOREVEAL FORIE BURING BOTH AND DESTRUCTION AND THERE LAID A DEAD SUIT PETER CRIED BAILEY RAN PETER FELT REMOSE AND BODY WAS FOUND THEN WEB ZOOMED WITH BLACK OOZE PETER COULDNT HERAR IT ANYMORE PETER CALLED ZACK MARTIN AND TOLD YOU WILL NEVER HIM AGAIN YOU ARE IN LINE AS SPIDERMAN THE GAS CHAMBER MADE HIM GROW TALLER AND MAGJESTIC SEEING IN THE WINDOW THE VENOMIOUS RCREATURE RUSHED IN JEALOUSLY PETER SAWI T AND SENSED IT WHO WAS it ? WAS IT CODY? EVEN IF IT WAS IT WAS TO LATE SPIDERMAN COULD BE ZACL MARTIN NOW AND THUS ENDED THE CAREER OF CODY MARTIN AS SPIDERMAN THUS END THE SAGA ...?


	4. Chapter 3

the amazing spiderman cody

as dawn rolled in three villains were gushed in to jail as the daily bugle could never catch the interview

the dawn rolled bye spiderman was taken as younger and hippier and smarter he knocked doc ock into a pole soon jealously and tension from maddies brother cuased tension he wanted tobe free from asbuse soon he shot a screech of venom samples and said i am venom he become as powerful as ever peter saw spiderman work hard like cody when bailey that night woke up well again he was late for a date she screamed your never on our dates since well ever ! cody said bailey i can 't tell you but you must she said however cody pulled the spidey suit from his knapsack she in dismay said but how the wizards will find out mephisto in new York miley stewart and London oh poor London with great power you could lose yourself like tht creature who is ... let guess eddie no its maddie brother ...

sad peter screamed yopu were better than this than bailey screamed back but uncle peter wait thats why he picked me hes yur uncle well twice removed well twice removed since the venom incidient on vmy farm uncle peter i s there a away to undo the venom damage for a child i am sorry he let it go to his head said gwen who was her real aunt but what happened to maddies brother

days earlier

maddies brother was jealous he couldn't have cody and spiderman at the same time to spend soon hatred rose the pills on the table of his frined Connors where there peter left his office that DAY ALONE SAYING LARGE BLOB DESTROY THE BOY AND BUILD A GIANT ARCIAHNID BLOB IT CLAWS CLAWED THE CITY AND NEW YORK WAS BEING FOUGHT ...

THE GUESS IS AS GOOD AS MINE PETER WOITH GREAT POWER CAME GREAT ABUSE ME SAID CODY NO AND YES YOU MAINLY YOUR RESPONBIBLTYS SO IN THE END IT CAUSED THE DESTRUCTIO NAD SOON MANKIND SAID PETER

TO BE CONTUIED


End file.
